Alpha
Alpha is the twin sister of Omega, and a sibling to Mu and Eps. Appearance She looks like a feminine version of Omega. She is gold and black, and has gold spines. The big difference is that the purple symbol on her head makes an A, and she doesn't have his bulky look. Instead she's more slender and agile. Personality She's different from Omega who, instead of charging straight on, thinks and plans ahead. She has a grudge against the killer of her brother, who she doesn't know yet, and plots to avenge Omega one day. But she doesn't want to make the same mistake as her brother. Now that Exxan is dead though, she's feeling lost since avenging Omega was the only reason she originally came, and is in her existential crisis. Skills, Gear, and Abilities She has the abilities of a Stage 3 Magnetism Rahkshi. She wields: * A halberd. * She also has a tomahawk and a knife mounted on her thighs. * Omega's axe, Forge-Biter, a weapon made for Matoran and can heat up. Inside her Kraata case, she has a picture of the batch they were in before she was taken. And a picture of what he would look like if he was still alive. There's also a crude, yet cute, drawing she made while in solitude of the two of them together. She is smart with any polearm or two-handed weapon and knows how to use throwing darts, knives, and tomahawks. She is also known to have a knowledge of weak spots/pressure points in most Rahkshi suits: In her training she frequently sparred against other Rahkshi. She immediately went on to learning how to wreak havoc on the suit itself to make it easier to attack the Rahkshi. She learned about how to craft and throw darts when she was in solitary by forming the metal shell, peeling it off, and then pressuring, rolling, and sharpening the trace metals into plates to make a makeshift dart. She managed to throw her darts accurately 3 out of 5 times. Relationships Family She is the twin sister of Omega and the sibling of Eps and Mu. Due to the circumstance of how she was raised, none of them knew of her existence until she came to Corpus Rahkshi. Friends She is close friends to Fang since he was close to Omega. She is also friends with Kat and Bullseye. She is also on neutral grounds with Silver. Rivals/Enemies She hates Exxan for killing her twin brother, but he's "dead," so she doesn't really care anymore. Bio Unbeknownst to Omega, he had a twin sister. Alpha was promptly taken away as she was chosen to be part of Chirox's study at a young age before Omega would ever know he had one in spite of those saying that they should stay and learn together. She was put to a specialized training regime before taking her to the academy in order to test the limits of the new one since Tridax wouldn't give his rivals the data on the Rahkshi at the academy. Around the end of her training she learned that her brother died in the academy. Horrified by the news of her brother's death, she wanted to the Makuta to send her to Corpus Rahkshi to avenge her brother. She was sent to Corpus Rahkshi as soon as she was done. Immediately after meeting Fang and co. she realized that she didn't really want to kill Omega's killer, minus the fact that he didn't believe that Omega had a twin sister. This was also enforced by Fang, who told her not to do so after they first met. She participated in the Visorak CTF assignment, and she leveled up. Exxan also died, and now that Exxan is dead, Alpha is relieved that her brother can be at peace...but what about her? Only the future can tell what will happen next. Quotes "He carefully took the pictures after making sure his hands were cool. It wouldn't do to singe what might be some of Alpha's most prized possessions. He recognized the drawing of Omega, though it failed to capture more than his rough appearance. The image was a group of Kraata of Magnetism. He could only assume Omega and Alpha were in there. If she was telling the truth. He gave a small grin at the last one, though it was not in mockery. Alpha had really tried to show them together. The thought was there, if the execution was not perfect." ~ Fang, his interpretation of Alpha's pictures. Trivia *ArcticFreeze17 made her at first as a joke incarnation of Omega. This was obviously taken with gallons of salt. **VahkiDane requested the recreation of her later on, and Arctic remade her properly to be approved. *She is currently the only active character of Arctic's that is level 3. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Rahkshi